


Cowboy hats and sushi

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides (Band), Cashley
Genre: Andley - Freeform, BVB Cashley, BVB Slash, BVB Yaoi, Bi-curious, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Gay, Gay-Curious, Homoromantic, Hot, Hot Ashley Purdy, Imagines, Kissing, M/M, New Year Kiss, Real Life Celebrity Slash, Sexy, Sexy Ashley Purdy, Shirtless, Slash, Sleeping Together, Yaoi, happy new years, homoerotic, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A bright smile,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>you light up my world,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dawn cresting the skyline,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The sun chasing the stars away,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>When you <b>kiss me,</b></i>
  <br/>
  <i>I swear it's better than beer.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>After one of the band mate's recently celebrating his birthday, Black Veil Brides takes a break to catch up with family and friends. They plan to re-unite next year, but for now, the band needed a well deserved rest.</p><p>CC and Ashley come across each other by chance, with memories of the previous summer flooding back like sunshine.<br/><i>Damn, time just flies by fast. <b>Too fast.</b></i></p><p>
  <i>"Stay home with me, then."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I can't wait that long to see you again."</i>
</p><p>They keep each other company for the new years. Things just escalate from there.</p><p>Where does it lead?<br/>Will it effect the band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks Ashley

_A smile lit up his face,_  
A lone glow in the night,  
like a lighter against a cigarette,  
cupped away from the playful breeze  
to keep it aflame. 

Ashley stood up from the bar stool, a grin tugging back his face as he spotted a familiar idiot showing off to some guys in the back of the pub. Delight burst in his chest as he drew nearer, brushing in with the other guys.  
Earlier, Ashley had been unsuccessfully flirting with the bar waitress, then tried to flatter another girl a few seats down from him. Having been shot down several times that night, and bored with the two or three who he _had_ managed to win over, Ashley had been mentally practicing the bass, while scribbling down random tabulatures on a napkin while prattling his drinking partner's ear off.

Jaeger, one of the recent guys in the BVB staff for next year, was a brawny, tall black guy. He patiently listened, giving into the waitresses promptings and purchasing a drink or two. Ashley had paused midway into his chit chat when he _sworn_ he'd heard a familiar laugh.  
It stopped him dead in his concentration, having not heard the laugh in person since all of december.  
Then Ashley caught a glimpse of him, ambling through the small crowds of people.

Presently, Ashley was waiting for his object of nastalgia to notice him.

CC was writing autographs to the handful of people who recognized him, patiently explaining to the people who asked who he was. He looked cheeful, mild mannered while snickering a few jokes here and there.  
"Yeah, the 'spenders was weird." He agreed with a comment a girl made. A few guys snorted in the crowd. Another round hipped chick shuffled up, asking "Can I take your picture?"  
CC turned, striking a pose, "Totaaally."

Ashley stifled a chuckle as a few more photos were taken, tugging his hat tighter into place as he shrank from the crowd.  
"The band's s'alright" CC reassured a skrawney dude's question. "Jake and Jinxx are do'in okay, Andy skyped the other day after Christmas," CC trailed off, frowning as his gaze ambled over the crowd.  
"I don't know how Ashley's doing," He said just as he caught Ashley's gaze. Ashley grinned, and recognition lit up CC's face.  
"Hey!"

The crowd's faces turned to follow CC's gaze, and Ashley made a little wave, smiling as he weaved through the people. "Hi CC."

Ashley helped CC with conversing with the fans, who seemed shy here in the pub. Things stayed relitively decent, and one by one, they all managed to get an autograph. Since it was frick'n cold out, Ashley conveniently forgot to treat the girls with shirtless action. Besides, he was more interested in catching up with CC.

Jaeger briefly spoke with Ashley and CC before he left the pub, looking surprised and pleased that Ashley found the band's drummer. "Have a good evening." Jaeger gave them a nod, walking out with the waitress.

CC swatted Ashley's shoulder before crushing around him in a hug, his stinking breath musky near Ashley's chin.  
"Where the hell have you been?" CC demanded, sounding more glad than accusing.  
Ashley snorted, staggering toward the door with his band mate. "I've been here at home." He admitted as CC released him.  
The two walked companionably together out into the parking lot, and Ashley was starkly aware of Andy, Jake and Jinxx's absence. Jake would have waited for CC to say something else funny, while Jinxx tagged along, rolling his eyes.  
Andy would have pulled ahead, yabbering on and on about some thing or another while trying to light a smoke.

"What are you doing around here?" Ashley asked as he and CC made their way to the last remaining vehicles in the parking lot.  
CC gestured vaguely around the area, "I was gonna meet up with some old producers here and stuff." He explained.  
Ashley nodded, "Where are you staying?"  
His friend hesitated, "Um, well, I kinda was hope'n I'd bump into you," CC admitted, "I was wonder'n if I could crash at your place."

Ashley blinked, "Of course."

CC brightened, "Thanks Ashley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Work in progress)

Ashley took a sip from the bottle, letting the flavor roll around on his tongue for a few heart beats. He resisted the urge to swallow, twisting his body around to spit it out in an arc over the balcony railing.

He smiled, satisfied.

Ashley caught a glimpse of CC in his peripheral vision, his skin crawling in dismay when his brain registered that CC was naked. Ashley leapt up to his feet, his drink forgotten, but CC had retreated to the adjacent room indoors.  
CC shouted before Ashley had time to say anything, "Don't worry i'm getting dressed, keep yer pants on."

"Why the hell are you god damn naked?" Ashley demanded, his voice rising above the noise of the traffic.  
Ashley was out side on the balcony, over looking the nieghborhood street. His home was small, crammed into a corner of houses that crept up along a hillside. Sparse snow was gathered up near the railing, and the remnants of holiday decorations were still sprawled out on the nighboor's houses.

The rest of Ashley's house was nice indoors. Ashley just wished CC wouldn't end up naked every other time Ashley had his back turned.  
"I was changing downstairs." CC complained. "Than I couldn't find the underpants."

Fizzling with annoyance, Ashley shambled back in.

Half squinting, braced to turn away just in case random CC ass appeared out of no where, Ashley browsed his bedroom, half relieved when he found no one. CC was mumbling, looking around in the upstairs bathroom, by the sound of it.


End file.
